Θεοδάμας \Ινδία
Θεοδάμας ο Ύστατος Theodamas Greco-Bactrian Rulers, Indo-Greek Rulers Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 1ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Θεοδάμας Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Βασιλέας της Ινδίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 1ος Αιώνας μ.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Θεοδάμας" συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Θεός". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Theodamas ([[floruit|''fl.]] 1st century) seems to have been an Indo-Greek ruler in the Bajaur area of Gandhara, in modern Pakistan. No coins of him are known, but he has left a signet bearing his name in kharoshthi script, which was found in the region of Bajaur. The inscription on the Seal is "Su Theodamasa", ''Su being explained as the ubiquitous Kushan royal title Shau ("Shah", "King"), a title which also appeared in its Greek version in the 1st century posthumous issues of the coins of Hermaeus minted by Kujula Kadphises. On these coins the obverse in Greek is Βασιλεος Στιρος Συ Ερμαιοι—''Basileos Stiros Su Ermaioi'', "Saviour King, Shah Hermaeus", which is translated on the reverse in Kharoshthi as Maharajasa Rajarajasa Mahatasa Heramayasa, "The Great King, the King of Kings, the Great Hermaeus". Although after 50 BCE Indo-Greek rulers were replaced by the Indo-Scythians and then the Indo-Parthians, Greek culture was maintained to some extent (as indicated by the Greek-style coin types adopted by the conquerors, and the development of Greco-Buddhist art). It seems some Greek communities and cities also maintained some level of independence (although they didn't have the right to issue coinage), and Theodamas may have been one of their local rulers. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Βακτρία *Ηγεμόνες Βακτρίας *Ινδία *Ηγεμόνες Ινδίας *Γανδαρίδα *Σογδία *Αραχωσία *Δραγγιανή Βιβλιογραφία * Boardman, John, Jasper Griffin, and Oswyn Murray (2001). The Oxford Illustrated History of Greece and the Hellenistic World. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-285438-4. * Bopearachchi, Osmund (1991). Monnaies Gréco-Bactriennes et Indo-Grecques, Catalogue Raisonné. Bibliothèque Nationale de France, ISBN 2-7177-1825-7. * Bopearachchi, Osmund and Christine Sachs (2003). De l'Indus à l'Oxus, Archéologie de l'Asie Centrale: catalogue de l'exposition. ISBN 2-9516679-2-2. * Tarn, W. W. (1966) The Greeks in Bactria and India. 2nd Edition. Cambridge University Press. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category: Ηγεμόνες 1ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Category: Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας